Cuando crezcas
by Milk de son
Summary: Hay historias únicas que los padres desean compartir con sus hijos. Goku y Gohan viven un grato momento padre e hijo antes de la tormenta que se avecina. One shot.


**¡Hola amigos! Éste es un corto relato que se me había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, pero justamente hoy vi la película de Dragón Ball Z en la que está inspirada y decidí escribirlo apenas la finalicé :D Aquí se combinará esa historia y la del capítulo 169 de la serie "La tranquilidad de Goku". Como éstos hechos no son canónicos, traté de adaptarlos lo mejor posible para poder darles una continuidad dentro de la serie, así que pido disculpas de antemano los momentos que no concuerdan con lo que todos conocemos. Si ustedes lo desean, pueden tomarlo como un UA :) Mis fics que hace mucho no actualizo ya están en proceso de edición nuevamente. Un tris más de paciencia por favor y espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

— _De cualquier forma Milk no me creerá… ¡Cuando Gohan sea un poco más grande se lo contaré! — pensó Goku con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al monte Paoz en compañía de su hijo. La pelea con Garlic Junior había finalizado gracias a la intervención de éste último. Aún no terminaba de salir de su asombro, su primogénito tenía un increíble poder de pelea y al parecer no era consciente de ello. Nada extraño teniendo en cuenta la corta edad que éste poseía. Regresaron a su apacible casa en medio de las montañas, donde Milk y Ox Satán los aguardaban impacientemente. Madre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras le agradecía a su esposo estar de vuelta sanos y salvos. El de cabellos azabaches alborotados solo se limitó a sonreír ante la escena. Esa noche la familia Son disfrutó de un gran banquete suministrado por la única mujer de la casa…_

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Por qué me arrojaste eso!— expresó el saiyajin sentándose bruscamente y llevándose las manos a la frente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Perdóname! — intervino el chico calvo reflejando sorpresa y desconcierto, pues segundos antes de arrojarle la roca a su amigo de la infancia, juraba que éste se encontraba meditando como parte del entrenamiento para la batalla contra Cell y la esquivaría sin dificultades.

— ¡Que esté como súper saiyajin no quiere decir que sea invulnerable a los golpes Krillin! — pronunció con enfado dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo. El más bajo de los hombres mostró todo su asombro a través de su faz — No vuelvas a hacer eso — finalizó abriendo los ojos por completo.

— Jm — atinó a afirmar el aludido.

— ¿Estás bien papá? —

— Sí, me dolió un poco y además me llevé un buen susto jajaja — afirmó Goku con total naturalidad, sonriendo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Su mejor amigo e hijo lo imitaron. Decidieron permanecer un poco más en medio de la tranquilidad del lugar debido a que era un día esplendoroso. Bajo el cielo infinitamente azul con unas cuantas nubes pintadas armoniosamente, se extendía una llanura con prados verdes llenos de vida, frondosos árboles sectorizados que brindaban sombra a las especies residentes y en medio, un lago con aguas cristalinas rebosantes de peces y criaturas acuáticas de todos los tamaños. A lo lejos se divisaban las montañas dónde residían los hombres de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, dando al sitio un toque mágico digno de ser retratado. Simplemente se podía definir como un pequeño paraíso en la tierra. El viento sopló con suavidad, trayendo consigo el aire más puro que pudiese existir. Los guerreros disfrutaron de él genuinamente.

— Goku… ¿Está bien que estemos descansando en un momento como éste? — formuló el mayor de los presentes.

— No te preocupes por eso, ya te lo había explicado. Descansaremos 3 días, entrenaremos 3, descansaremos otros 3 y asistiremos al torneo de Cell. No vale seguir entrenando si vamos a obtener los mismos resultados — contestó con la serenidad como su más fiel aliada.

— Pero Krillin tiene razón… A decir verdad me siento un poco inquieto. Cuando fuimos a ver al maestro Karin él comentó que habías hecho un descubrimiento y tú lo confirmaste, sin embargo, yo estuve contigo todo ese tiempo y nunca me percaté de nada… ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Podremos ganarle a Cell? — los ojos del saiyajin menor se clavaron en los de su padre.

— ¿Un descubrimiento?... ¡Sí! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando fueron por Milk a Kame House, el maestro y Oolong mencionaron que estabas muy confiado y probablemente escondías algo! ¿Es eso cierto? — preguntó el de cabeza reluciente. Goku sonrió nerviosamente ante los cuestionamientos, pues era un hecho que guardaba un secreto, pero quería esperar el momento apropiado.

— Mejor cambiemos el tema. Gohan quiero contarte una historia que sucedió hace mucho tiempo y tú eres el protagonista — habló sajando la conversación anterior por completo.

— ¿Una historia? — sin duda su plan había dado fruto, pues su hijo fijó toda su atención en él, al igual que su mejor amigo.

— Verás, antes de que Krillin me despertara… — hizo una pausa y observó al mencionado, éste último se echó a reír con ganas — Estaba recordando la primera vez que peleamos contra Garlic Junior y sus súbditos. Ese sujeto buscaba las esferas del dragón con el objetivo de conseguir la vida eterna y en ese instante tú, tu madre, abuelo y yo nos vimos involucrados, pues la esfera de cuatro estrellas estaba en tu sombrero. Estaba de pesca y de repente tuve un mal presentimiento, corrí a casa de inmediato y encontré a Milk lastimada en el suelo — observó hacia el horizonte — Con las pocas fuerzas que poseía me dijo que habías sido raptado por esa razón… te confieso que la desesperación se apoderó de mí — tornando la voz más seria, sus dos acompañantes quedaron realmente sorprendidos al escuchar la última frase, pues ellos sabían que el saiyajin puro no se caracterizaba por expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

— Ahí fue cuando partiste a Kame House ¿Verdad? — el de chamarra naranja y negro asintió con la cabeza.

— Con el radar en mis manos podía ir a buscarte y en cuanto arribé, los guerreros de Garlic me negaron rotundamente la posibilidad de verte por lo que sin dudar me enfrenté a ellos. Poco después de iniciada la batalla aparecieron Krillin y Piccolo. Luchamos hombro a hombro con él aunque tuviéramos una pelea por finalizar, mientras Krillin se hacía cargo de ti. Kamisama también peleó contra ese sujeto. Usamos todo el poder que poseíamos en aquella época y creímos por un instante que habíamos vencido. Absolutamente molesto y haciendo gran uso de sus fuerzas, Garlic creó la Zona de la muerte. El lugar empezó a destrozarse por completo y una gran fuerza amenazaba con absorbernos.

— Sí, lo recuerdo. Ese poder trataba de absorber al señor Piccolo y a Krillin — bajó la cabeza ante ello. El chico calvo puso una mano en su hombro brevemente.

— Ujum. De repente sentimos un ki enorme y el dueño de éste eras tú Gohan— enfatizó las últimas palabras volteando a verlo — tú le hiciste frente a esa amenaza y le venciste empujándolo a la misma zona que había creado, tal como sucedió en la ocasión que regresó — el de cabellos alborotados normalmente, conocía la historia de los problemas que había ocasionado el enemigo en su ausencia, sin embargo, Gohan solo tenía el breve conocimiento de que los guerreros se habían enfrentado a él en una ocasión anterior— Perdiste el conocimiento y al despertar no recordabas nada. Tú nos salvaste a todos. En ese momento supe que serías un gran guerrero — puso ambas manos en los hombros de su primogénito — Muchas gracias hijo, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin tu ayuda. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti — sus orbes verdes intenso reflejaron cada una de sus palabras. Una oleada de sentimientos azotó al de 11 años de edad, su padre no solía comportarse de esa manera y tal vez todo esto era producto del futuro enfrentamiento que tendrían, pero sin duda alguna sus palabras le habían tocado el alma. Se acercó a él brindándole un fuerte abrazo, expresando así lo que sentía en el interior. Goku correspondió su gesto del mismo modo.

— Te quiero papá —

— Y yo a ti hijo, nunca vayas a olvidar eso —

El hombre enamorado de la chica androide absorbida por Cell observó la escena sonriente, recordando las palabras pronunciadas por el hombre más poderoso del mundo días después de lo ocurrido:

— _Krillin, muchachos… deseo contarle algún día éste relato a Gohan. Por favor nunca mencionen nada, quiero hacerlo yo_ —

Así padre e hijo compartieron un secreto entre ellos, que días después cobraría para el menor un gran significado y guardaría en su mente para siempre, ahora que su padre ya no estaba con él.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **He de confesar que me emocioné con el final :D Aprovechando un poco la temática del fic, deseo un feliz día a todos los padres del mundo :)** **Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta. Y a mi querido amigo Enterrador, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.**


End file.
